The Gem
by knownhiatus
Summary: Who knew saying "please" could get you what you wanted? Set 3 months after the Season 2 finale.
1. Chapter 1

He's had enough.  
It's been three months of watching a constant surveillance feed showing the stone. It's been three months with no movement.  
It's been three months with no Jemma.  
And he's had enough.

Fitz stared at the surveillance screen, hands clenched in a fist. His eyes burned from glaring into the monitor.  
He hated this rock. Hated it more than anything in the world. This thing took Jemma. Took his best friend and his heart.  
He saw the video of her being taken. He heard her scream.

He heard it again and again every time he shut his eyes to get some sleep.

As one can imagine, sleep didn't happen very often anymore.

That's it. He's had it.  
Fitz slammed his fists on the table and pushed his chair back aggressively as he stood up. He started marching his way down the hallway, to the room this bloody rock was kept in, ignoring the quizzical looks of the agents he was storming past.  
He opened the door to the room and slammed it shut.  
He took a second to look the stone up and down.

There it was. Right in the middle of the room.

Solid.

Unmoving.

Fitz clenched his jaw, absolutely furious at this alien artifact. His heart beat in his throat as he stormed up the stone's glass case.

"You let her go," Fitz snarled at the rock through clenched teeth. "I don't know what you are, or what you do, but I do know you took someone from me. And I want her back."

The rock did nothing.

"Argh!" Fitz yelled as his fist pounded the glass wall. "LET HER GO! LET HER OUT!" Fitz continued to punch the case with each word. "She doesn't belong in there! What did you do with her?!" Fitz continued to pound the case, eyes filling with tears, his punches getting weaker, his voice getting more desperate. "Let her go!" Fitz stopped hitting the glass now and sunk to his knees. "Please."

As Fitz kneeled there, with his head in his hands, he realized how quiet it was in the room, the silence mocking him.

And then he heard a loud click.


	2. Chapter 2

Fitz snapped his head up at the intruding noise.

The door. Fitz scrambled up from his knees  
The door to the case was open.  
Fitz closed the door again immediately, terrified that he accidentally opened the case again by hitting it.

The last thing he needed was someone else that he cared about getting eaten by this stone because of his carelessness.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed exasperatedly, slightly embarrassed by his sudden outburst. He was about to turn away from the stone when something caught his eye.

The stone's surface was rippling as if it was liquid.

Fitz stepped closer to the case, not believing his eyes.

The rock was twisting and turning. Stretching and skewing.

The rock was getting smaller. It's black mass deforming into a shape...A shape of a person.

Fitz gasped and placed the palm of his hand against the glass.

The black mass finally stopped shifting and the darkness slowing began to ebb away, revealing color.  
The color of her porcelain skin. Her brown hair.

"Jemma." Fitz breathed out, his breath fogging the glass case. A part of Fitz's brain knew that she'd most likely chastise him later for looking at her without any clothes on, but he couldn't help but stare. He could not believe this was real.

Her eyes brought him back to reality though.

Her eyes stared back at him unseeing. Still solid black, like the stone. Not a trace of white. Not a trace of the warm brown color that usually stared up at him.

"Jemma, what...?" Fitz didn't even know what to ask. What's wrong? Where were you? Are you okay? Are you even Jemma?

"Leopold Fitz," Jemma whispered in a voice far too airy and mystic to belong his best friend. 

The glass door of the case whipped opened making Fitz jump back in surprise. 

The room's temperature seemed to drop tenfold. Fitz could now see the puffs of air in front of his face, making him realize just how fast and hard he was breathing. The room seemed to grow darker as well, or was Jemma just glowing brighter?

The impersonator, its eyes still black as night, stared straight ahead and started taking a step out of the case.

And then it collapsed.


End file.
